The Return of Drake
by Qazs
Summary: Drake's return is here and soon he will rule over all vampires including the Daywalker. First fic. Suck at summaries just read it.(Nyssa didn't die at the end of Blade 2).
1. The Return of Drake

_The Return of Drake_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY Blade characters ever created or in excistence so with that said you can't sue me ...riiiiiiiiiiiiiight you'll probably find a way._

_It was a mid-summers eve with the sun slowly sinking beyond the horizon. In just a few minutes time all sorts of creatures would come out at night to enjoy hunting, feasting, and killing without any worries...except one, Blade aka the Daywalker, the last line of defense against one of the most destructive races of all time, the vampires. _

"Ready to kick some vamp ass" said Whistler looking rather thrilled seeing as how he himself had gotten in some of the action when Blade's base was attacked by vampires that following day. "I always am", responded Blade seeming kind of worried. This was one of those nights where something bad was going to happen, he just knew it. It was the same feeling that he got when he found out that a whole other species of vampires, the reapers, were out on the streets terrorizing not only the humans but vampires as well.

Before the sun was completly hidden Blade was already out heading to the biggest vampire club that he knew of to get in some old fashion ass-kicking, he needed to release some stress. Once he arrived at the club Del A Tores he decided that he didn't want to do things the regular way, he wanted to try something different. So instead of just getting out of the car he just ran the car straight through the front doors running over some guards and stopping right in the middle of the dance floor. Screams of the daywalker could be heard as mass hysteria broke out as the vamps began to run off in different directions towards the newly opened hole in the wall. But what they didn't know was that while coming in through the doors Blade had thrown out some UV grenades... they were running to their doom. Suddenly UV lights burst out of nowhere as the hundreds of vamps fried and burned to dust. Blade got out of the car and several of the remaining vampires that had came downstairs to see what was happening rushed him but Blade easily dispatched them with a couple of bursts from his custom made gun and quickly sliced threw a vamp that had tried to sneak upon Blade while he was busy finishing the other vamps. Just after Blade had finshed off the appetizers the main course began to arrive in the form of 20 vampires all surrounded him with bats and guns. The obvious newbie in the pack wanting to prove himself quickly leaped up and right before he connected with his bat Blade spun around behind him and quickly pulled out his silver string and wrapped it around the man throat killing him, once he was finished Blade looked directly at the leader and brushed some dirt off of his shoulders. The others charged him as Blade jumped over the top of his car and while he was in mid-air he pulled out his sub-machine guns and fired huge amounts of silver at the vamps spinning and turning while still in the air. When he landed there were only two beings left alive, himself and the leader. The leader looked at Blade like a little kid who had just seen the boogieman but instead of begging for his life like so many others he simply said "I'll see you in hell", and with the last words the vampire ever heard in his life as Blade brought his hand up to shoot him Blade responded, "Yeah, but you're going first", and with that the vampire was reduced to dust in a matter of seconds. Since there was nothing else to do Blade thought he might liven things up so as he looked around at what was left and decided to completely destroy the place since he had nothing better to do. With that thought in mind he took out several grenades and tossed them over at the liquor bar while spreading gasoline over the dance floor.

Several minutes later a woman walking home from work saw a black Charger come out of a building that looked like it had been hit by a train. She paid no attention to it until the building exploded and she was thrown back by the sheer force of the explosion. The lady quickly got up and called the police to report what had happened.

Elsewhere Nyssa the new leader of the vampire nation was ordering her meal to be brought to her and her guest...Drake. He was newly revived and needed to be replenished with large amounts of blood, which was why he was currently sitting in the blood pool that once belonged to Damanskinos. Drake sat there sipping on the blood of some innocent young lady as if it were champagne. While Nyssa had been a big help in bringing him up to speed on the current events of what was happening in the vampire world and the newly extinguished threat of the reapers, she would have to be destroyed, for if what she had told him about the daywalker had been true then she was much too close to him. He would have to destroy her later when he had achieved his goals.

As the new girl was brought in to be drained of her blood, Drake sat there contemplating on the best ways on how to take over the all of the vampires in the world and then eventually the entire world itself. He would be rather thrilled when he came face to face with the one the vampires most feared, the daywalker.

It made his blood boil when he thought of the vampires fearing the daywalker instead of him. Yes he would take pleasure in destroying the daywalker, bit by bit. Once Drake was fully energized he would begin his plans.

He would soon make the world remember him as _The Lord of All Vampires._

_What do you think, I know it's boring now but it'll get way better. Make sure to review!!!_


	2. The Fabled Ones Meet

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from any of the Blade movies or comics. I only own the political leaders for the vamps. _

This was the day Drake had been waiting for, he was finally going to let the political leaders of the different vampire gangs and sections of the world know that he was alive and well, thus beggining phase one of his plans. Even now the leaders were pouring in like the rain that was beating them so mercilessly outside. Drake himself was soaking wet because he had been out earlier that day looking for clothes; it shocked him at how not that many vampires knew that he could walk in daylight; anyhow it shouldn't alarm him seeing as how he had been gone for almost a millenium.

He, unlike Damaskinos and many others before him had style. The outfit that he had bought was an all leather suit much like Blade's except instead of a black trench coat he had gotten a silvery blue and gold one. He also had his sword retrieved from his old temple underneath his castle. The case itself was blue and the hilt of the sword was pure gold. He had just arrived about fifteen minutes before his guests started to arrive. He had a feeling that he was going to need his sword tonght.

"Good evening Mr. Yevteshenko", said one of Drake's many servants, as she led him to the dining room where the feast was to be held. It was just a few minutes now before the feast would begin and he would crown himself king of all vampires. Even as Drake began to make his way to his seat he saw the many astonished faces of the vampire elders as they vaguely recalled what their parents had described him as. Another thing Drake noticed was how beautiful Nyssa looked tonight with a diamond studded black dress and vicious red lipstick; he might not kill her after all.

"Hello gentlemen", said Drake and immediatetly everyone sat down and the entire room was quiet. "Thank you for coming tonight, as I'm sure you all know why you are here, for those of you who don't let me elaborate, you are here to swear your loyalty to me and me alone, I am your creator which means that I can also be your destructor". "If any of you have any objections speak now and I'll see what can be done". Nothing but total silence can be heard, except for the beating of the rain outside until one of the younger leaders finally gathered the courage to rise and ask a question that he was sure many of his other colleagues were thinking, "Why should we believe that you can run our nation, you probably aren't more capable of running the nation than Damaskinos". Everyone's eyes turned from the young man to Drake who was looking rather amused at the young mans brashness. "For one thing I am not an old fool like Damaskinos", said Drake walking towards the young man "and also I have more power than anyone in this room or on this planet so I guess that would qualify me as running the nation", and with that he took out his sword and quickly impaled him and sliced him diagonally up through his heart. "Does anyone else have any objections to me ruling the nation? Well then after the feast you will all take a blood oath to me by cutting of your hands and giving them to me, is all understood". Yes, said the leaders unanimously. "Well then let the feast begin", and with that conversations broke out as soon as Drake had sat down.

Blade sat in the balcony above the room listening to everything that was being said by Drake. It was nothing but good luck that had led him here. A couple of days before he had run into a vamp who said he knew that Drake was back and where he could be found. Naturally Blade was about to kill the man but he provided proof and took him to the exact spot of Drake's resurrection. In return for the man's life he would tell Blade where to find Drake and the most powerful vampire leaders in the world. But instead of Blade giving the man his life he just tortured the information out of him. And here Blade was right above the most powerful leaders in the world along with their creator Drake. In a few hours time he would be the only person alive in this building. But for now he would wait and listen to see if they gave any information away about any other meetings of vampires.

Drake was more pleased than in any other times in his life, well except when he was having sex but that was another story. It was now time for the leaders to make the decision to follow him or to perish. One by one the leaders cut off their hands in offering to Drake and bit by bit Drake grew happier for he knew the time was approaching when he would rule over all. Finally when the last leader was about to cut off his hand out of nowhere came a silver blade and it cleanly sliced of the vamps arm. Then from above Blade came and cut the leader in half. "Glad to be in such great company" said Blade as he looked around and took out his custom made acid edged sword ready to kill Drake where he stood. "Likewise" responded Drake as he took out his own sword signalling the others to stay back and watch.

This was working out perfectly for Drake, not only did the leaders pledged their allegiance towards Drake but now they would witness his power in defeating the Daywalker, further securing their allegiance to him. The daywalker had no idea how much he was helping him.

_Authors Note: Ha yep that was intense_


	3. The Clash of the Titans

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything associated with the Blade series, PERIOD._

_A/N: Thank you Loki for the review thank you, thank you, thank you. (Cries uncontrollabably). Seriously thanks, My FIRST review EVER._

* * *

The Clash of the Titans

As the hunter and prey circled each other there was nothing but one thing on their minds _destruction. _Complete and utter anihilation of the opponent. The first move was made when Blade kicked a chair into the air and launched it as a distraction towards Drake who cleanly cut it in half and skillfully dodged Blade's following attack that would have pierced his heart if it would have connected. Drake brought his sword around on Blade hoping to cut him in half but Blade pivoted around and stopped the sword with his own then doing a roundhouse kick connecting with Drake's jaw. As Drake was falling he threw his sword at Blade and it pierced his stomach making Blade drop down to one knee giving Drake the chance to recover. Drake got up and calmly walked over to Blade and pulled the sword out of Blades stomach causing blood to wash over Drake. Drake then kicked him in the face sending him crashing into a wall with such force that it left an imprint of Blade on it.As Drake stood watching the daywalker die and he felt a deep hatred towards the daywalker for not being an adequete challenge for him. For all this talk about the daywalker being invincible and undefeatable and killing thousands of his kind he had been nothing compared to Drake; _nothing_. To Drake this was pathetic, this meant that the vampire nation was weak if they could not defeat but one foe like Blade. Back in Drake's day Blade would have been anihilated and all of his relatives would have been killed erasing his entire family from excistence.But then again he was the only person who ever laid a blow to him while he was a vampire, but despite of that fact he would still be killed. No, actually Drake had better idea, he had been informed that Blade took a serum to quench his thirst for blood. No, he wouldn't kill the daywalker he would send him to the dungeons and force him to watch his mentor be tortured and the only way he would be able to save him would be to drink human blood from a live host, giving him a taste for blood and thus turning him into the monster that Blade worked so hard to destroy every day. And as an added bonus maybe Blade would finally join the vampire nation and stop hunting vampires.

The leaders watched in complete awe of what was happening, their most hated and feared enemy the Daywalker was reduced to a quivering heap of flesh in just a matter of seconds by their new leader Drake. There was now no doubt in anyones mind that he wasn't the most powerful being on the planet, and on that matter that he shouldn't lead the nation.

"Why don't you kill him", said one of the leaders clearly excited that Blade was finally defeated and was going to die, but the next words out of Drake's mouth completely shot down his cheerful mood. "I'm not going to kill him", the leaders jaw dropped. "What are you talking about you're not going to kill him", said another leader. "Just what, I'm not going to kill him means, he may be valuable to us later on. "But, but you can't just let him go", sputtered one of the leader who first spoke up. "Who said I was going to let him go, and anyways this matter is not up for discussion". "But", the leader said and before he could get another word out of his mouth Drake roared "I am the leader of this nation and what I say STANDS". Immediately everyone was quiet and the one's who spoke out were glad that Drake had spared them.

"Alyssa", Drake said to one of his servants "tell the guards to come and take Blade to the dungeons and to go to his base and capture Whistler and bring him to the dungeons until further notice. Oh and tell them to make sure that he is alive". "Yes my lord, as you wish". "Nyssa I want you to lead the hunt for Whistler and to make sure that no one messes this up I have big plans for those two. And once you have him I want you to meet me in my chambers, is that understood". "Yes my lord".

"This meeting is now officially over, you will be escorted out of the building and also I want you to spread the word that Blade is no longer a problem and soon no other vampire hunters will be a problem either. And I want you here tomorrow night for the second part of this meeting that we weren't able to get to because of this little interruption." "Do you understand." "We understand my lord."

_A/N: I know its a sucky chapter but hey like I said it gets better. REVIEW_


End file.
